U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,859 describes 1-alkyl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids which are substituted in the 6 or 7 position with a phenyl group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,131 and 3,985,882 describe benzo[ij]quinolizine-2-carboxylic acids which are useful antimicrobial agents. These compounds may contain various non-phenyl substituents at the 8, 9 or 10 positions of the benzo ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,522 describes pyrido[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazine-6-carboxylic acids which are useful antimicrobial agents. These compounds may contain various non-phenyl substituents on the benzo ring.
The compound 2,3-dihydro-3-methyl-7-oxo-1H,7H-pyrido[1,2,3-de]quinoxaline-6-carboxylic acid is reported by Stevens, J. of Antimicrobial Chemotherapy (1980), 6, 535-542, to be a bacteriostatic compound.
Pyridoquinoxalines are described in assignee's copending application U.S. Ser. No. 254,973, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,521, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Pyridoquinoxalines having phenyl substituents at the 10 position of the benzo ring are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,609 describes pyrrolo[3,2,1-ij]quinoline-5-carboxylic acids which are useful as antibacterial agents. These compounds may contain various non-phenyl substituents on the benzo ring.
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 55-118416 describes 8-(1-piperazinyl)-6,7-dihydro-1-oxo-1H,5H-benzo[ij]quinolizine-2-carboxyli c acids.